


Little Saint Nick

by clgfanfic



Series: Shadow Chasers/X-Files - Little St. Nick [9]
Category: Shadow Chasers, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The partners finally meet Santa... kind of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Saint Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine The Yule Tide #3 under the pen name J.P. Cads.

"Well, this is nice and cozy," Jon said, climbing into the large sleigh's rumble seat next to Dana Scully.

The FBI agent grinned.  "Makes you wonder why a sleigh has a rumble seat, doesn't it?"

Jon's cheeks turned pink as he explained, "Benedek swears it's from the days when the Clauses were newlyweds."

"I see," Dana replied, trying to look serious, but failing as she giggled.  "That makes you wonder who might've been driving this thing."

Jon nodded.  "One of the, uh, elves, I guess."

"That does paint an interesting picture."

"It does, doesn't it?" Jon asked, scooting closer and slipping his arm around Dana's shoulders.

She leaned into the added warmth.  "You know, I actually really enjoyed myself this year."

"I know what you mean." Jon agreed.  "I mean this is just… spectacular."

"Mmm," Scully replied.  "And that meal…"

"Mrs. Clause is a wonderful cook.  And the reindeer were much better behaved."

"Mrs. Clause said she decided to forgo the rum cakes this year.  That probably made the difference."

"Even Benedek was on his best behavior."

"I think he was trying to impress Geldafesh."

Scully snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth.  "But you don't honestly believe that Mr. Clause is going to come out here and we're actually going to go flying off into the night, do you?"

Jon thought for a moment, then shook his head.  "No, I guess not, but it would be pretty exciting, wouldn't it?"

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," Dana replied softly.

The couple was interrupted by laughter, giggles, and the jingle of sleigh bells. "You two all snug back there?" Santa asked.

"Yes," Jon said.  "Yes, we are."

Benny and Mulder walked back to join them while Santa hitched up the reindeer.  "So, Jack, you ready for the ride of a lifetime?"

Jonathan nodded.  "I suppose so."

"I can't believe he's taking us along," Mulder said, his voice soft and awe-filled.

"You're going, too?" Scully asked.

Mulder nodded, his chest puffing slightly as he added, "Mr. Clause said I can ride up front with him."

"See if he'll let you take over the reins," Benny said, punching the FBI agent's arm lightly.  "It's a rush."

"You've been up before?" Mulder asked.

Scully and Jon rolled their eyes.

"Oh, a bunch of times," Benedek said with a grin.

"Benny!" a high-pitched voice called.  "Benny-winny, where are you?"

"Gotta go, guys," Benedek said.  "Geldafesh is calling.  Have a great time and I'll see you in the manana."  He turned and trotted off, calling, "I'm over here, my little sugar plum."

Santa rounded the sleigh, a happy smile on his face.  "Ah, I see Benny's off with Gelda, that's nice.  Time for us to go, though."  He patted Mulder's shoulder.  "Climb on up in the front, Fox.  I'll be right there."

Mulder quickly did as he was told, his expression making him look all of six years old.

Santa stepped up to the couple, a slightly misty expression on his face.  "Ah, I remember the days when the Missis and I cuddled in that rumble seat…  Yes, those were the days."  He shook his head.  "But times are changing and I want you two to put your seat belts on, just in case."

"In case of what?" Scully asked.

"Well, Dana, it's like this.  There are more planes, more choppers, and more saucers up there now than ever before.  Sometimes the reindeer and I have to execute a few pretty tight turns and rolls to avoid a mid-air disaster.  I wouldn't want you or Jon to slip out."

Jon hastily groped around on the seat until he found his seatbelt and clicked it into place.  Scully followed suit.

"And remember, keep your arms inside the rumble seat at all times," Santa said before heading back to the front and climbing up next to Mulder.  "Ready?" he asked the young agent.

"As I'll ever be," Mulder acknowledged.  "But did I hear you say saucers back there?  You wouldn't happen to be referring to _flying_ saucers, would you?"

"Sure enough," Santa said, picking up the reins and giving them a snap.

"Would you mind telling me about that?" Mulder asked.

"Sure," Santa agreed.  "We've got plenty of time…"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

In the rumble seat Dana and Jon heard the reins snap and the sleigh jerked forward a couple of inches.

"Think that's it?" Jon asked, leaning over the side slightly to see if they were still on the ground.  They were.

Dana shook her head, but then the sleigh lurched forward and soared into the sky.

"E'ha!" Mulder cried.

"I don't believe it!" Scully gasped, grabbing Jon's arm.

Dr. Jonathan McKenzie's eyes rounded and he glanced down at the receding ground, catching sight of a waving Edgar Benedek and Geldafesh.  He waved back, giggling excitedly.

"Ho, ho, ho!" boomed from the front of the sleigh.  "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
